1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding portable information processing apparatus and a portable information processing apparatus having a display on each of the inner surface and the outer surface in a folded condition thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a cellular telephone comprising a folding body, a first liquid crystal display and a second liquid crystal display, which first liquid crystal display is arranged on an inner surface of the folding body in a closed condition thereof and which second liquid crystal display is arranged in a location where information can be checked without opening the body. On such a cellular telephone, the body is opened to enter predetermined information from the operation section (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2002-141993 (2002)).
FIG. 29 is a perspective view of another cellular telephone 1 viewed from one side as a related art portable information processing apparatus. FIG. 30 is a perspective view of the cellular telephone 1 viewed from the other side. FIG. 29 shows the cellular telephone 1 in an open condition of the body thereof. FIG. 30 shows the cellular telephone 1 in a closed condition of the body thereof.
The cellular telephone 1 comprises a first movable part 2 and a second movable part 3 connected movably in relative angular displacement by a hinge 4, from a closed condition where the movable parts are opposed to each other to an open condition where the areas opposed in the closed condition are exposed to the outside. In a closed condition where the first and second movable parts 2, 3 are opposed to each other, an operation section 5 for entering predetermined information is provided in an area of the second movable part 3 opposed to the first movable part 2, and an inner display 6 is provided in an area of the first movable part 2 opposed to the second movable part 3.
An outer display 7 is provided in an exposed area of the first movable part 2 and behind the inner display 6 when the cellular telephone 1 is viewed from the inner display 6 in a closed condition where the first and second movable parts 2, 3 opposed to each other. On the first movable part 2 is provided an imaging section 8 on the same side as the side where the display face of the outer display 7 faces.
The cellular telephone 1 can display a predetermined display content, for example an image shot with the imaging section 8, at least on one of the inner display and the outer display in response to predetermined information entered from the operation section 5.
On the side of the first movable part 2 is provided a shutter button 9. The cellular telephone 1 has a memory in its interior. When the operator presses the shutter button 9, an image shot with the imaging section 8 is stored into the memory.
According to the portable information processing apparatus, it is impossible to operate the operation section with the enclosure of the portable information processing apparatus folded, so that a predetermined display content desired by the operator cannot be displayed on the second liquid crystal display.
On the related art cellular telephone 1, only the shutter button 9 is provided in the area exposed to the outside in a closed condition where the first and second movable parts 2, 3 are opposed to each other. In the condition where the first and second movable parts 2, 3 are opposed to each other, the operation section 5 is covered by the first movable part 2 and not exposed to the outside. Thus the operator cannot enter predetermined information from the operation section 5. As a result, like the portable information processing apparatus, a predetermined display content desired by the operator cannot be displayed on the outer display 7.
To display a predetermined display content desired by the operator on the outer display 7, it is necessary to unfold the first and second movable parts 2, 3 and enter from the operation section 5 predetermined information on the predetermined display content to be displayed on the outer display 7. The operation section 5 is provided facing the side opposite to the outer display 7 with the first and second movable parts 2, 3 in an open condition. Thus it is difficult for the operator to enter predetermine information from the operation section 5 while watching the outer display 7. Even in case a predetermined display content is displayed on the outer display 7, it is necessary to face the operation section 5 toward the operator. On the cellular telephone 1, in order to display a predetermined display content on the outer display 7, it is necessary to unfold the first and second movable parts 2, 3 and enter predetermined information on the predetermined display content with the operation section 5 facing the operator, resulting in cumbersome operation. In case a predetermined information is entered with the operation section 5 facing the operator, the operator cannot watch the outer display 7 where the predetermined display content is provided. It is thus necessary to flip over the cellular telephone 1 in order to check the display content on the outer display 7. This often results in a longer set time for displaying the display content desired by the operator on the outer display 7.
For example, in case it is necessary to enter predetermined information on an image as a display content to be displayed on the outer display 7 in setting various functions during photographing such as exposure correction setting, ZOOM/WIDE setting, image size setting and image quality selection while an image shot with the imaging section 8 is displayed on the outer display 7 and the outer display 7 is used as a camera finder, the operator must enter information on the operation section 5 facing the side opposite to the outer display 7 and has difficulty in entering predetermined information while watching the outer display 7. Thus, the operator must flip over the cellular telephone 1 and has difficulty in entering in entering predetermined information while watching the outer display 7, which worsens operation of the apparatus.